1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal supplies and more specifically to animal collars which facilitate the detection, identification and protection of an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collars are commonly used for the identification of domestic animals such as pets. The collars, which are typically attached around the neck of the animal, provide a means by which an animal can be tagged to indicate immunization against diseases such as rabies. The collars also provide a convenient place for attaching name tags and city licenses for identifying the animal. Leashes and other tying apparatus are also commonly attached to the animal collars to permit restriction of the animal to a particular area.
In the past, the desirability of providing the collars with luminescent characteristics has been recognized. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,458 issued to Odermatt on July 9, 1957, a pet collar is described which is coated with luminescent paint to facilitate the location of the pet in the dark. Luminescent paint does not provide a particularly bright light even in darkness and for this reason is not a significant aid in facilitating the detection of the animal. The paint also tends to chip, wear off, and otherwise deteriorate with exposure and the rubbing action on the neck of the animal.
Various devices have also been used in conjunction with pet collars for identifying the particular animal. For example, elaborate apparatus such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,534 issued to Quayle on June 16, 1959 for a buckle, have included a plastic enclosure into which an identification card can be disposed. Such apparatus are particularly expensive to manufacture.
It is well known that animals are often plagued with insects, such as fleas and ticks, which infest their hair. To inhibit this infestation, insecticides have been produced which can be sprayed directly upon the hair of the animal. This procedure provides protection for only approximately 3 or 4 days since the insecticide is not particularly effective in penetrating to the skin of the animal. Some animal collars have been provided with an insecticide which is carried by the body heat of the animal down to the area of the skin. Although these collars are effective for a longer period of time, such as 3 months, it has been desirable to buy a new collar after this period of time in order to continue the protection.
In some pet collars of the prior art, such as the collar disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,202 issued to Doyle on May 7, 1947, an absorbent material has been impregnated with insecticide and disposed within an elaborate tube embracing the neck of the animal. Holes extending into the tube facilitate the emission of insecticide vapors from the tube onto the animal. This apparatus has been bulky and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, it has been desirable to provide the tube with a special seal along the length thereof to permit the insertion of the absorbent material into the collar. These collars of the prior art have failed to permit sufficient contact between the impregnated absorbent material and the animal. As a consequence, the collars have not been particularly effective in inhibiting the infestation of the animal with insects, such as fleas. It has been particularly difficult to recharge the absorbent material in these collars of the prior art.
The collars of the prior art have included means for securing the collar around the neck of the animal. These securing means include loop elements, such as those disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,458, and buckles, such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,202. These particular securing means are typical of those of the prior art which require some manipulation to remove the collar from the animal. In some cases the collars, when operatively disposed on the animal, have been caught on various objects, such as water faucets, resulting in severe injury and even strangulation to the animal.